Not another stupid teen song?
by blacktripp
Summary: Here are some songs that my friend, blacklight31, and i made up together. Hope you like! rating may go up to pg13. animeX-overs(maybe) Title stinks!
1. Default Chapter

BT13: Hey every one! Waz ? My friend Clarissa (aka blacklight31) and I wrote this song when we where in Leakey, Texas. It is about Kuwabara dying.  
  
BL31: So if you like Kuwabara don't read this.  
  
BT13: Who likes Kuwabara?  
  
BL31: People, which I guess you don't know. Don't worry there will be one on everybody. Even Hiei.  
  
BT13: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
BL31: While she is saying no, I'll say the disclaimer. We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and the song Joy To The World.  
  
Joy to the spirit world  
  
Joy to the spirit world Kuwabara's dead, Demons bar-b-q-ed his head Don't worry about the body We it gave it to Hiei He cut it to pieces, He cut it to pieces, And burned it to ashes.  
  
Joy to the spirit world The day has come, Kuwabara's finally gone Where did his body go? Where is Hiei? I bet he took it, I bet he took it, And destroyed it.  
  
BT13: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
BL31: You can stop at anytime now.  
  
BT13: Okay.  
  
BL31: Okay, that was our song, we might be doing it with other songs (which we do not own)...  
  
BT13: We are already done?  
  
BL31: You have been saying no this whole time.  
  
BT13: Oh, anyways we are done, just review. Or we will send Hiei after u. Just like in the song!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAGASP I'm okay.  
  
BL31: Don't listen to her. BOINK  
  
BT13: . Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder... how I wonder... how I wonder, how the heck u stay so damn twinkley.  
  
BL31: o.O oookkay? See what I mean. Don't listen to her. Please review. 


	2. Sk8er Gurl

Bt13: Hey wuz My hommie g dawgs fried skillet biscuits.... And gravy.  
  
Bl31: Uh, Courtney, stop acting like Amanda S. Okay?  
  
Bt13: But y? It's fun! Besides u know my motto, its All Fun in Games, Until Some One Gets Hurt........... Then it's Hilarious.  
  
Bl31: Whatever. Now here is a song making fun of Yusuke and Kayko. So if you like them don't read this.  
  
Bt13: ppl like them 2? Man what is this world coming 2?!  
  
Bl31: Not every 1 likes Hiei. NE wayz we do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Avril L.'s song Sk8r Boi.  
  
Sk8r Gurl  
  
Yusuke a boy, Kayko a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
She was a punk, he did ballet  
  
What more can I say?  
  
She wanted him, he'd never tell  
  
secretly he wanted her as well.  
  
But all of his friends stuck up there nose  
  
they had a problem with her baggy clothes.  
  
She was a skater girl, he said see ya later girl  
  
she wasn't good enough for him  
  
he had a pretty face, but his head was up in space  
  
he needed to come back down to earth.  
  
Five years from now, he sits at home  
  
feeding the baby  
  
he's all alone  
  
he turns on tv  
  
guess who he sees  
  
skater girl rockin' up MTV.  
  
He calls up his friends, they already know  
  
and they've all got tickets to see her show  
  
he tags along and stands in the crowd  
  
looks up at the woman that he turned down.  
  
She was a skater girl, he said see ya later girl  
  
She wasn't good enough for him  
  
now she's a super star  
  
slamin' on her guitar  
  
does your pretty face see what she's worth?  
  
sorry boy but you missed out  
  
well tuff luck that girls mine now  
  
we are more than just good friends  
  
this is how the story ends  
  
too bad that you couldn't see  
  
see that woman that girl could be  
  
there is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
She's just a girl, and I'm just a boy  
  
can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
we are in love, haven't you heard  
  
how we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the skater girl, I said see ya later girl  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at a studio  
  
singing the song we wrote  
  
about a boy you used to know  
  
Bl31: there you go. Our 2nd song. Hey, why is this song different from the original?  
  
Bt13: um... well u see... PPL SHOULD REALLY LIKE HIEI MORE!!! I am the one who changed the song to a guys point of view. Well it's really not a guys point of view but still, it's funny.  
  
Bl31: okay. Whatever. No wait we both changed it! Tryin to take all the credit! Why you littletrain goes by  
  
Bt13: whatever... ppl please review while BL31 is chasing me down. Bye! 


	3. Kurama's Party

Bt13: aaaannnnndddd we're back with another song about the Reikai Tentai. I'm your hostess, blacktripp13.

Bl31: and I'm blacklight31.

Both: **AND HERE IS THE NEXT SONG! ABOUT KURAMA!!**

Bt13: We do not own Aaron Carter's song **Aaron's party(Come Get It)** or Kurama. But we DO own this! **pulls out a 44 calibur gun**

Bl31: TRIPP! Put that up! I don't think we're allowed to pull that out while we're on the show right now.

Bt13: awww. Okay. puts it away Here is the next chapter! BTW it's in Kurama's POV

**Kurama's Party**

Here's a little bit of Old School for you  
That goes a little somethin' like this  
  
I always try to be the flyest kid on the block  
The popular one with the risin' stock  
So that's when I had this bright idea  
**Reikai: (For the party of the month)** Nah, the party of the  
year  
All the fine girls couldn't turn it down  
Now all I gotta do is get my parents out  
Should I send 'em to a movie

**Reikai:** **(Nah, send 'em to a show)**  
Let me think, hmm, it's gotta be long, though  
I said, "Mom and dad, yo', why you sit at home  
It's a Friday night, have you seen Aunt Joan  
And don't worry 'bout stayin' out too long  
Don't fuss over me, I'll be fine alone"  
  
Kurama: Have a good time  
  
The doorbell rings 'cause the party's here  
I'm crankin' up the song like it's New Year's  
Walkin' 'round the house like who's the man  
**Girls: (Can't nobody do it like Kurama can)  
**First on the floor, you know that's me  
Bustin' at the moves like it's MTV  
I guess somewhere along, I lost my head  
Then I jumped on the table, this is what I said  
  
Reikai all around, you gotta (Come get it)  
Everyone together sing it loud (Come get it)  
Jump all around, come on (Come get it)  
What (Come get it)  
Say it again (Come get it)  
  
Reikai all around, you gotta (Come get it)  
From the left to the right make noise (Come get it)  
Here we go now come on (Come get it)  
Uh-uh, what (Come get it)  
What-what (Come get it)  
  
(Nah-nah-nah-nah)  
(Nah-nah-nah-nah) Come on, here we go, ha-ha  
(Nah-nah-nah-nah) Come with me, woo  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Here we go, uh, uh  
(Come get it)  
  
Things are goin' great then to my surprise  
Some demons walked in that I didn't recognize  
I said, "Fellas, yo', you gotta get out"  
**Demons: {Hey man, I heard this was an Open House}**  
Open House  
**Demons: {Yeah, that's what the sign said}**  
I didn't put a sign  
**Demons: {Well, somebody did}  
**Then walked in the girl I'm crushin'  
And a Koorime spilled juice on my mom's new cushion  
I turned around, a detective broke a lamp  
**Yusuke: {I hope they weren't expensive}  
**They got them from France  
For now I won't sweat it, I'll clean it up later  
There's a honey over there and I really wanna meet her

**Chorus:**  
Reikai all around, you gotta (Come get it)  
Everyone together sing it loud (Come get it)  
Jump all around, come on (Come get it)  
What (Come get it)  
Say it again, here we go, uh (Come get it)  
  
Reikai all around, you gotta (Come get it)  
From the left to the right make noise (Come get it)  
Here we go now come on (Come get it)  
Uh-uh, what (Come get it)  
What (Come get it) woo  
  
(Nah-nah-nah-nah) MCs in the house, here we go  
(Nah-nah-nah-nah) Come with it  
(Nah-nah-nah-nah) One time for the road yo, huh, come on  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Come get it)  
  
Break it down  
  
Go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go  
Go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go  
**(Now the trouble starts)  
**  
Is that a car door, oh, dang, I'm in trouble  
Everybody get out now on the double  
I'm dead **Reikai:** **{You're done},** that's it for me  
I'm gonna be picked off my family tree  
Once Mom finds out 'bout the party I had  
I don't even wanna start thinkin' about dad  
I'm hustling around the house tryin' to clean the mess  
I sure put my new white Nike's to the test  
The car door slammed, now they're walkin' up the steps  
I guess life is good for 10 seconds left  
**Dad:{Shuiichi!}** Grounded!  
  
Rekai all around, you gotta (Come get it)  
Everyone together sing it loud (Come get it)  
Jump all around, come on (Come get it)  
What (Come get it)  
Say it again (Come get it)  
  
Reikai all around, you gotta (Come get it)  
From the left to the right make noise (Come get it)  
Aaron C's in the house, come on (Come get it)  
Uh, what-what (Come get it)  
Come get it (Come get it)  
  
(Nah-nah-nah-nah) Ha-ha, what, what  
(Nah-nah-nah-nah) Uh, come on, come with it  
(Nah-nah-nah-nah) Come on, woo  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Come get it (Come get it)

* * *

Bt13: I hope you liked the 3rd chapter of the song stories. I'm really sry I have not typed in awhile. Hope you forgive me. 

Bl31: This song I hope didn't offend anyone who likes Kurama.

Bt13: And sry if I didn't spell Shuiich right. You send me the right way.

BL31: Plz review and we will keep writing!

Bt13: review


	4. Inuyasha and Kagomes Song

**Bt13: Hey this song isn't really making fun of anybody, but I thought it reminded me of Kagome and Inuyasha.**

**Bl31: we don't own Jewel, Inuyasha or Kagome.**

**Bt13: And we sure as hell don't own Kikiyou(sp?)**

**Both ON WITH THE SONG!!!**

* * *

**"Sweet Temptation"**

**Running fast through a fairy tale  
Dark woods; starless night  
Feel cold air in my lungs  
Full moon, u follow me-u say  
"Why do hearts so often stray?"  
U pierce me like an arrow  
Beneath the blanket of night  
Longing for flight **

_CHORUS_

When u fall into me  
It feels so sweet, like dreaming  
Press yourself into me  
Let me feel your breathing  
There's a voice in your heart  
Softly calling  
Come 2 me u will see, just give in  
2 this sweet temptation

I awake, do a double take 2 see  
Where it is that I lay-it could be  
Day or night, I'm not quite sure  
Your absence is a thorn  
Your flesh, your skin  
Is the only flag there is 2 believe in

_CHORUS_

I can love u like nobody else

When u fall into me  
It feels so sweet, like dreaming  
Press yourself into me  
Let me feel your breathing  
There's a voice in your heart  
Softly calling

* * *

**bt13: there you have it!**

**Bl31: inuyasha and Kagome's song!**

**Bt13: we hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**

**Bl31: and it you have ANY requests send them in!**

**BOTH: JA NE**


	5. Mr Sensui

**Bt13: here you go with our newest song.**

**Bl31: hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: they do not own the song Mr. Sandman nor do they own Sensui.**

* * *

"Mr. Sensui" 

(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung..........)

Mr. Sensui, bring me a demon (bung, bung, bung, bung)

Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (bung, bung, bung, bung)

Give him two lips like roses and clover (bung, bung, bung, bung)

Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.

Sensui, I'm so alone

Don't have nobody to call my own

Please open your portal

Mr. Sensui, bring me a dream.

(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung.….)

Mr. Sensui, bring me a demon

Make him the cutest that I've ever seen

Give him the word that I'm not a rover

Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.

Sensui, I'm so alone

Don't have nobody to call my own

Please open your portal

Mr. Sensui, bring me a dream.

(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung)

Mr. Sensui (male voice: "Yesss?) bring us a dream

Give him a pair of crimson eyes with a "come-hither" gleam

Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci

And lots of defying hair like Liberace

Mr. Sensui, someone to hold (someone to hold)

Would be so peachy before we're too old

So please open your portal

Mr. Sensui, bring us, please, please, please

Mr. Sensui, bring us a demon.

(scat "bung, bung, bung, bung….)

* * *

**Bl31: well there you have it!**

**Bt13: our newest song and I think it's kinda funny.**

**Bl31: a little. N e ways hope you liked our new song fic! See ya!**

**Bt13: Hey look! I found SWEET SNOW!!!! **

**Bl31: GIVE ME SOME NOW!!!**

**Bt13: o.O AHHHHHHH!!!! JA NE!!!!!**


	6. MUST READ! IMPORTANTE!

**Bt13: Hey! Bt13 here with …**

**Bl31: me and do we have a brain bender.**

**Bt13: oh yeah! See we don't know which song to use that I picked out, or who to make fun of with it.**

**Please help…. Please!!!!**

**Bl31: here are the songs…..:**

* * *

"**Welcome to my Life"**

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

* * *

"**Perfect"**

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

* * *

**"I'm Just A Kid"**

I woke up it was 7  
Waited till 11  
just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
and here it goes

_Chorus:_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me tonight

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me

What the fuck hell is wrong with me?  
don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
and every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _repeat x5_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

* * *

"**I Won't Be There"**

I don't wanna make this  
Harder than I have to  
This is how it has to be  
There's so many things I want to say  
But you just don't listen to me

I don't want to hurt you  
You don't want to hurt me  
I can't stand you  
And you can't stand me  
We can't rearrange  
You can never change me  
Say goodbye  
Nothing I say could change your mind cuz

_Chorus:_  
I can't stay  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed  
'Cuz when you wake up  
I won't be there

Everything I say  
You find a way to make it  
Sound like I was born just yesterday  
Everything you taught me  
Doesn't mean a thing  
So I'm going my way

I don't want to hurt you  
You don't want to hurt me  
I can't stand you  
And you can't stand me  
We can't rearrange  
You can never change me  
Say goodbye  
Nothing I say could change your mind 'cuz

_Chorus_

This is the last night  
That I spend at home  
And it won't take too long  
For you to notice  
Won't take long for you to find out  
That I'm gone

_Chorus x2_

* * *

**Bl31: help us out or bt13 will start going crazy. Here are some people we haven't used yet………..:**

**Boton**

**Hiei**

**Yoko**

**Yohei**

**Maro**

**Susami**

**Reuka**

**En body else???? Please send them here!!! **

**THANX!!!! JA NE!!!**


	7. Lifestyles of Koenma

Bt13: HEY!! WE'RE BACK!!! AND WE BROUGHT A NEW SONG!!

Bl31: yep! Here is the song Lifestyles of Koenma. We do not own Good Charliot or Koenma. ENJOY!! I like it b/c I wrote it! Heh heh!

CHAPTER 7: Lifestyles of Koenma

Don't always see it on TV  
Or read it in the magazines  
Koenma who want sympathy  
All he does is piss and moan  
To Jorge the ogre  
Talkin' about how hard life can be

I'd like to see him spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think he would survive  
If he could spend a day or two  
Walkin' in someone else's shoes  
I think he'd stumble and he'd fall  
He would fall... (fall)

Lifestyles of Koenma  
He is always complainin'  
Always complainin'...  
If artifacts are such a problem  
Well he has a vault  
Think we should rob him

Well did you know when you were him you could kill your wife  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life  
As long as you are the Reikai prince, to bribe Cochran  
And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack  
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back  
You could always just run to your dad.

I'd like to see him spend a week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think he would survive  
If he could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think he'd stumble and they'd fall  
He would fall

Lifestyles of Koenma  
He is always complainin'  
Always complainin'...  
If artifacts are such a problem  
Well he has a vault  
Think we should rob them

Lifestyles of Koenma  
He is always complainin'  
Always complainin'...  
If artifacts are such a problem  
He's got so many problems  
Think I could solve them

Lifestyles of Koenma  
We'll take your artifacts, treasures, files and technology just stop  
complainin'

Lifestyles of the Koenma...  
Lifestyles of the Koenma...  
Lifestyles of the Koenma

* * *

Bl31: there you have it!! THe best song out here, b/c it was made by me! blacklight31! hahahahaha!!!!

Bt13: okay! calm down already. it's th best song out there. now calm down or i'll take away you sweet snow privliges! okay, review!

Bl31: REVIEW!!!


	8. What's New Scooby Doo?

Bt13: hey. This really isn't making fun of anything either, but I like this song.

Bl31: and besides, we don't have any ideas of what TO make fun of.

BOTH: so enjoy what we throw at you!!!

Disclaimer: we do not own simple plans song What's new Scooby doo.

* * *

CHAPTER: 7 (I think?)

**WHAT'S NEW SCOOBY DOO?**

Whats new scooby doo?  
we're coming after you  
you're gonna solve that mystery  
i see you scooby doo  
the trail leads back to you  
whats new scooby doo?

Whats new scooby doo?  
we're gonna follow you  
you're gonna solve that mystery  
we see you scooby doo  
we're coming after you  
whats new scooby doo?

Dont look back, you may find another clue  
The scooby snacks, will be waiting here for you

Whats new scooby doo?  
we're coming after you  
you're gonna solve that mystery  
i see you scooby doo  
the trail leads back to you  
whats new scooby doo?

na na na na na  
na na na na na  
na na na na na na na  
na na na na na  
na na na na na  
Whats new scooby doo?!!!

* * *

Bt13: well hope you liked!

Bl31: please review!!


	9. Streets of Outlaw Heaven

BT13: OK! We're here with another wacky funked out song…

BL31: …that we do not own and technally it's not wacky or funk-ed out…. More like compasonite/ lovey dovey/ sencer/ and…

BT13: ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS KIND OF PRESSURE! Let them see themselves!

BL31: ok… we do not own any part of this song…. It belongs to Shery Austin and a special guest at the end…. ENJOY!

**STREETS OF OUTLAW HEAVEN**

_Melfina and Gene are sitting next to Jim who is in a hospital bed. Gene and  
Melfina are married now and have adopted Jim as their son. Now Jim is in  
the hospital, dying from an illness no one can find a cure to. Melfina is  
sitting beside Jim and stoking his hair as he leans against her. Gene is  
sitting behind Melfina holding on to his small family while he still had  
it. Jim had various IVs on his wrists and his breathing came in either  
short gasps or slow and shallow ones. Melfina began to pray.  
_

Hello God.  
It's me again. 2 AM room 304.  
Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war.

_Jim was now fast asleep and while Melfina stayed on the bed, while Gene sat  
on a chair next to the sleeping child. Jim was pale and weak. The doctor  
walked in and Gene and Melfina shot to their feet. The doctor shook his  
head and Melfina burst into tears.  
_

The sleeping child between us  
Might not make it through the night.  
I'm fighting back the tears  
as he fights for his life

Well it must be kinda crowded  
on the streets of heaven  
so tell me, what do you need him for?  
Don't you know one day he'll be your little boy forever?  
But right now, I need him so much more.  
He's much too young to be on his own  
Just over eleven.  
So who will hold his hand when he crosses the streets of heaven?

_Gene held Melfina close to him and Aisha and Suzuka were crying outside the  
door. Aisha walked over to the bed and kissed Jim on the cheek as a tear  
streamed down her cheek. Suzuka was helping to comfort Melfina, but still  
couldn't stop the tears.  
_  
God, you remember  
the wishes that he made.  
When he blew out the candles on his last birthday cake.

_(Flashback)  
Jim is standing in front of a cake the girls had made. Aisha signaled for  
him to make a wish and blow out the candles. Jim thought for a moment and  
then blew out the eleven candles on the cake with a grin.  
"Well, what did you wish for?" Aisha asked_.

He wants to pilot the Outlaw Star when he's big enough.  
He wants to be like his daddy,  
When he's all grown up  
Well it must be kinda crowded  
On the streets of heaven,  
So tell me,  
What do you need him for?  
Don't you know one day he'll be your little boy forever?  
But right now, I need him so much more.

_Melfina held the weak child in her arms and cried in his soft blonde_ hair.

Lord I know  
once you've made up your mind  
there's no use in begging!  
But if you take him with you today,  
you make sure he looks both ways.  
And will you hold his hand when he crosses the streets of heaven.  
The streets Of Heaven.

_"He will make a full recovery!" the doctor exclaimed as he walked back into  
the room._

_Everyone had tears of joy flowing from their eyes. Aisha ruffled  
the Blondes' hair and Melfina hugged him. Suzuka put her hand on Melfinas'  
shoulder and squeezed it briefly with a smile, and Gene hugged his two  
family members close._

Jim opened his crystal blue eyes and looked up at his  
family with a weak smile and tears of joy were welling up in his eyes as  
well, for he would live a long life with his happy little family forever…

* * *

BT13:Ah yes. A beautiful song indeed. Do you people not agree? I made a rhyme…. Cool……. Ne ways…. This is not my song nor is it blacklight's!

**BUM BUM BUMMMM…**

BL31: it wasn't mine? Oh yeah, the credit goes to… envelope please…

**envelope appears**

BOTH: **SARAHLAFOX!**

BT13: our best friend Sarah who moved to Tennessee (sp?) and for your info. Sarah… **I DIDN'T MOVE!** Though my house is for sale, no one likes it…. Boo hoo hoo…. Not… and I tried to give you back your dvd, but YOU weren't home. So there.

BL31: oookkkk? O.o ne ways, hope you liked the new chapter! See ya!

BT13: **REVIEW! **


End file.
